The goals of this research program are to identify, objectify, and quantify those behavioral factors which influence risk of developing coronary heart disease (CHD). In earlier years of this project, the behavioral science team concentrated to developing and validating methods for measuring the coronary-prone behavior pattern of Friedman and Rosenman. The current emphases of this research (1) will continue analysis of longitudinal data from over 7,000 men in several different study populations who have completed the self-administered computer- scored test for the coronary-prone pattern (the Jenkins Activity Survey or JAS); (2) will provide consultation and cooperative assistance to at least 11 overseas cardiovascular projects which are using the JAS in various translations; and (3) will initiate development of reliable methods (or standardize available methods) for measuring 9 other categories of sociological, psychological, and overt behavioral variables which are of demonstrated association with CHD. Efforts will continue to integrate this array of variables into a conceptual scheme. This project does not propose to carry out field studies independently, but rather to develop the social-behavioral instrumentation which would be needed by interdisciplinary epidemiological studies of CHD and its related biological risk factors. These procedures should yield two kinds of benefits: (1) Increased ability of mass epidemiologic screening programs to identify persons at high risk of coronary disease. (2) Increased understanding of the behavioral dynamics underlying atherosclerosis and its damaging complications.